It has been proposed to position the hosel and shaft at various locations with respect to the head for high impact clubs (U.S. Pat. No. 3,980,301). Similarly, a variety of hosel and shaft positions have been proposed for putters (U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,984,794 and 5,127,653) .
Further, clubs have been made which permit varying the loft of the face between shots by the player (U.S. Pat. No. 5,133,553).